Crazy
by Sylver1
Summary: Jeff Hardy is forced to wrestle in a mixed tag match against his lover. Will he let his love of the business over power his love of her?


Becky and Jeff walked hand-in-hand into the arena. Jeff took the key to his locker room from the security guard and he and Becky went to his locker room.   
  
"I'm tired." Becky said as she sat down on the sofa. "I don't feel like working." Jeff laughed a little and smiled at her. He sat down next to her and kissed her gently on the cheek.  
  
"I feel the same way. Hopefully we'll both be out there early in the card so we can get out of here." Jeff took Becky's hand in his and caressed her knuckles with his thumb. "Maybe we'll go grab a bite to eat or something."  
  
"Okay." Becky said as she looked over at Jeff.  
  
"You're so beautiful." He took his free hand and brought it up to her cheek. He touched her gently and put his hand on the back of her neck. He pulled her face closer to his and kissed her, letting his tongue into her mouth. She kissed him back and used her free hand to take the rubber band out of his hair. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head closer to hers. Suddenly, the door swung open and Matt and Mallory walked in. Becky and Jeff stopped kissing and Jeff took his hand from behind Becky's neck, entangling it in her free hand.  
  
"Sorry." Matt said and laughed.  
  
"Y'all have terrible timing." Jeff complained. "Can't you see me and my sweetie pie were having a moment?" Mallory laughed at Jeff's accent.  
  
"No wonder they let Mattie talk on the mic more than you." She teased him.  
  
"Shove it, Mal." Jeff said and stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Tough luck about your match, huh?" Matt asked Jeff.  
  
"What match? I haven't talked to Vince yet. Should I?"  
  
"You both should." Matt replied. "As soon as possible."  
  
"Come on sweetie." Jeff pulled Becky to her feet. "We'll talk to y'all later." Jeff said as he and Becky left and headed for Vince's office.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"This is bull shit!" Jeff screamed as he through the script down onto the desk.  
  
"Hey, I didn't write it for one thing. And you know how I am, if your relationship is going to interfere with your work, then you have no relationship." Becky took Jeff's hand in hers. She picked up the script with the other, and pulled Jeff out of the office.  
  
"We have to do it Jeff."  
  
"No, this is stupid."  
  
"I know, trust me, I don't want to do it either, I mean, after all, I am on the receiving end of most of the punishment, but if we refuse to do it, that's the end of us." Jeff pulled Becky's body close to his and kissed her.  
  
"I love you sweetie."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile... in Matt and Mallory's locker room...  
  
"No match for me tonight." Matt laughed, giddily, like a schoolgirl. "That means no Amy all night. That means just me, and you, all night long." He grinned evilly at Mallory.  
  
"What's that look for?" She asked him.  
  
"Take it off baby, take it off."  
  
"Excuse me Matthew Moore Hardy, but your brother and my best friend will be returning any moment, so maybe we should wait until we're back at the hotel."  
  
"Fine." Matt said as he threw himself onto the sofa. "But that means I get it twice."  
  
"Okay." Mallory laughed and sat next to Matt. The door swung open and Jeff walked in. "Where's Becky?"  
  
"Getting ready for the match in Andrew's locker room. This is crazy stuff." Jeff complained. "Vince must be an idiot."  
  
"Jeff," Mallory said, "you never had a problem hitting a girl before."  
  
"This isn't a girl, it's MY girl. There's a difference. You know how I get in the ring. It's all nuts in there."  
  
"Well if you care so much about her," Matt said, "you won't get like that."  
  
"I guess you're right." Jeff said. He picked up his bag and went into the bathroom.  
  
++++++++++  
  
It was almost 9:30, and it was time for the match. It was an inter-gender mix up, Andrew and Becky vs. Jeff and Trish. The match was going as planned. Becky and Trish tangled up for a little while, until Becky tagged in Andrew. Trish ran to the corner and tagged Jeff in quickly. As the match continued, it switched often, until finally, both Trish and Andrew had been taken out and were lying on their backs, outside of the ring. Jeff scooped Becky up and slammed her onto the mat in front of the turnbuckles. He climbed to the top turnbuckle and looked down at her. As Becky looked up into his eyes, she felt something that she had never felt before while she was in Jeff's presence, fear. The look he had in his eyes scared her. He seemed as if he had no cares, and whatever happened, happened, like he didn't care if he hurt her. He spread his arms and soared through the air, his head landing on Becky's mid section, he hooked her leg and scored the 1-2-3. He climbed out of the ring, put Trish over his shoulder, and walked backstage. Andrew climbed in and kneeled beside Becky as the "EMTs" carried her away.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Jeff walked into the locker room, holding his lower back.  
  
"Where's Becky?" He asked and looked at Matt and Mallory, who had been kissing on the sofa.  
  
"I don't know." Matt said. "She never came back after the match."  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
"You get changed." Matt said. "I'll go look for her."  
  
"Alright." Jeff said. Once again, he picked up his bag and went into the bathroom.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Matt was walking down the hall, one hand in his pocket, the other swinging at his side. As he turned the corner of the hall, heading to Andrew's locker room, Becky flew into his arms. Matt hugged her as she soaked his shirt with her tears.  
  
"Babe, what's wrong?" Matt asked.  
  
"He scared me Matt." She managed to say through her tears. "I looked up at him, and he scared me. There was nothing safe in his eyes, no love, nothing. They were empty."  
  
"Beck, don't cry. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. Why don't you go talk to him?"   
  
"I can't Matt, I'm afraid."  
  
"Just talk to him." Matt took Becky's hand in his and led her back to the locker room. When they went inside, Jeff jumped up from his seat and walked over to Becky. He brought his hand up to her face to wipe away one of her tears, but she pushed his hand away.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked as she stepped back, away from him.  
  
"Jeff, you scared me." She said and bit back her tears.  
  
"I scared you? How on earth did I scare you sweetie?"  
  
"When you looked at me, from up on the turnbuckle. You didn't have love in your eyes, it was hatred, you scared me."  
  
"I didn't have love in my eyes? Of course I had love in my eyes, love of the business."  
  
"Love of the business? Love of the business is more important than love of me?"  
  
"At the time it was. It was a match, I had my game face on."  
  
"At the time it was, huh? Well, at this time, I'm leaving." Becky stormed out of the room. "Beck, come back!" He called after her, but she didn't turn around. Jeff sat down on the sofa and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"I'll go talk to her." Matt stood up. "Jeff, you drive Mallory back to the hotel, and I'll see you there." Matt picked up his coat and bag and left the room.  
  
"Jeff, you didn't have to be so harsh." Mallory said.  
  
"What did I say that was so bad?"  
  
"Jeff, basically, you told her that your job was more important than her." She picked up her bag. "Think about it. I'll meet you in the car."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Matt found Becky sitting out behind the arena, on the curb.  
  
"Beck," Matt said and pulled her to her feet, "let me at least give you a ride to the hotel." He took her hand and led her to his rent-a-car. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "I'm really sorry Beck, you know Jeff didn't mean what he said."  
  
"If he didn't mean it, then he shouldn't have said it."   
  
"I know sweetie." Matt said. He reached over and turned on the radio. "A little music to sooth the soul." He said. Tears streamed down Becky's cheeks as the music filled the car.  
  
I don't know, girl (I'm goin)   
see  
Baby, I, apologize  
for all the things that I've done  
that I've done  
see, I know, that I've been a fool  
for far too long  
baby you don't have to, go and run away  
just come back to poppa  
please, baby baby, won't you stay  
if you really love me,  
then why are you leaving me?  
  
In Jeff's car...  
  
"I really screwed up Mal, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, Jeff, you did. Mind if I turn on the radio?" Jeff shook his head and Mallory reached over and turned on the radio. "I like this song." Mallory said and began to sing along.  
  
I can't think, think about this crazy day  
I lose sleep, just daydreamin about you baby  
I'm goin crazy crazy crazy just thinkin about you lately  
(crazy, baby)  
I'm goin crazy crazy crazy just thinkin about you, baby  
(I don't know what to do no more)  
I'm goin crazy crazy crazy crazy thinkin about you lately  
(crazy, crazy, crazy yeah)  
I'm goin crazy crazy (crazy crazy), when I can't touch you  
crazy crazy (I'm goin crazy), when I can't hold you   
crazy crazy (I'm goin crazy), when I can't see you again  
(said I'm goin crazy, baby baby baby baby baby)  
said I'm going crazy  
  
Back in Matt and Becky's car...  
  
"Matt, do you think that maybe I was too hard on Jeff?" Becky asked him.  
  
"I don't know Beck, you'll have to decide that for yourself." She listened closely to the words of K-Ci and JoJo.  
  
I finally realized  
that you are my true love  
and I had a lot of time to think  
and you're all I seem to keep think, to keep thinkin of  
and now I know I need you  
each and every day  
I can't live without you  
so don't run away  
baby, you said that you loved me  
so why are you leaving me? (why why why why why)  
  
Back in Jeff's car...  
  
The words of K-Ci and JoJo filled his mind, and for some reason, they sounded stronger, coming from Mallory.  
  
I can't think, think about this crazy day  
(why are you leaving me)  
I lose sleep, just day dreamin about you baby (I'm goin crazy) I'm goin crazy crazy crazy just thinkin about you lately  
(just to think)  
I'm goin crazy crazy crazy just thinkin about you, baby  
(I'm goin crazy, I'm going crazy)  
I'm goin crazy crazy crazy crazy thinkin about you lately  
I'm goin crazy crazy (crazy crazy), when I can't touch you  
crazy crazy (I'm goin crazy crazy), when I can't hold you   
crazy crazy (I'm goin crazy), when I can't see you again  
  
Jeff looked at Mallory for a second, and then put his eyes back on the road. As he pulled up outside of the hotel, he let the song finish before he turned off the car.  
  
If I can see you, I can see you  
If I can see you,  
If I can see you,  
If I can see you,  
If I can see you,  
IF I can see you again, then I will go  
If I can see you again, I would go crazy   
  
Finally, he turned off the car and opened the door. As he and Mallory stepped out of the car, he saw Matt pull up behind him. As he saw Becky step out of the car, he ran over to her. He wrapped his arms around her body and she tried to pull away, but he held her tight and wouldn't let her go.  
  
"Just listen to me baby, please." Jeff pleaded with her. She looked up into his glassy eyes. "Sweetheart, I would never ever say anything to hurt you. I don't know what got into me earlier. I really love you. Please forgive me. You are so much more important to me than anything else, especially my job. Please sweetie, please." Becky looked at him and buried her head in his chest. "I love you babe."  
  
"I love you, too." The sky opened up and it began to rain. Becky once again looked up at Jeff and they smiled at each other. Jeff leaned down and kissed Becky, long and passionately.   
  
The End 


End file.
